<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Moon's Pale Light by mushrowoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087482">Under the Moon's Pale Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushrowoms/pseuds/mushrowoms'>mushrowoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Fluff and Smut, I would LIKE to say it's with a plot, M/M, PWP, Sex Magic, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, White Heron Cup (Fire Emblem), but it's really them awkwardly pining until they fuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushrowoms/pseuds/mushrowoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <cite>The blue sash that linked to Felix’s arm cuff billowed with every movement. Pesky little silver ornaments jingled and chimed, too. At least he was more covered than some of the other dancers Sylvain saw.<br/>He knew his friend probably appreciated that much- if he’d appreciate anything at all.</cite>
</p><p><cite>When he thought about it, all the parties their parents threw as kids, and festivals they attended; Sylvain wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen Felix dance before. “Do you… Know how to dance?” He asked cautiously. </cite><br/>_____________________________________________________________________</p><p>Felix Fraldarius doesn't know the first thing about dancing- or love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Moon's Pale Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> In reality, the fabric of the Dancer’s outfit was loose, flowy, and elegant in its own regard.</p><p> </p><p>However, in Felix’s mind, the Dancer’s outfit was tight, and left nothing to the imagination. He hated to look so conceited, but he couldn’t stop staring at himself in his mirror. Couldn’t help gawking at his own reflection.</p><p> </p><p>It was the month of the Ethereal Moon, anyway. Shouldn’t he have been wearing something warm?</p><p> </p><p>He knew he’d have to perform in this. Others would see him move around so shamelessly. They’d be looking at his exposed skin. He couldn’t stomach the thought.</p><p> </p><p>But by the Goddess and all her Saints, if anyone saw him <em> now- </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hey, Felix!” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Felix snapped his head back.</p><p> </p><p><em> Sylvain. </em> It just had to be <em> Sylvain. </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He had a habit of letting himself in Felix’s room- always whenever he wanted. Sometimes, he’d let himself in even when Felix wasn’t there, and wait for him to come back.</p><p> </p><p>“Heron Cup’s soon. Who do you think Professor’s gonna-”</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain froze.</p><p> </p><p>There it was. The.. ogling. Felix cringed as Sylvain gave him a full sweep with his eyes. </p><p>Another. </p><p>His sights stalled at Felix’s free leg.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain took a step back, his brows rose, eyes widened. “You should return that.”</p><p>No way that Felix could’ve been chosen, right? It didn’t make sense for him to have stolen the Dancer’s outfit. That was the only way Sylvain could rationalize it, because picking Felix to dance made even less sense.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Felix felt the heat rise to his face, his ears. He turned back around, couldn’t bear to face Sylvain like… This. He rasped, his voice basically a growl. <em>  “Get out.” </em></p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sylvain plopped down on Felix’s bed. “Look, man, no judging,” he began, “it’s a pretty outfit.” He shifted to lay on his side, and gave the back of Felix a generous look over. “But you should return it before Professor notices that it’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>From the back, Felix didn’t look half bad.<em> Not bad at all. </em></p><p> </p><p>He gave himself the liberty of eyeing.<em> Hey- the outfit is nice </em>. Certainly not because Felix was wearing it.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Felix wasn’t even sure if he could handle his reflection anymore. His eyes darted everywhere but himself. He caught Sylvain’s gaze resting on the back of his thighs- <em> higher </em>. “I can’t return it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What do you mean you can’t-” Sylvain paused as he considered- “... No fucking way.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I was the one Professor picked.” And he hated it. Felix turned around, leaning against his mirror. He wouldn’t let Sylvain look at him like he was one of those easy girls he kept around. </p><p> </p><p>A swordsman for a dancer made no sense. Felix moved to slice opponents apart. He didn’t move in graceful ways.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here anyway?” Felix snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain put on a fake puppy-eyed pout. “What? I’m not allowed to hang out with my childhood bestie?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>The blue sash that linked to Felix’s arm cuff billowed with every movement. Pesky little silver ornaments jingled and chimed, too. At least he was more covered than some of the other dancers Sylvain saw.  </p><p>He knew his friend probably appreciated<em> that </em> much- <em> if he’d appreciate anything at all. </em></p><p> </p><p>When he thought about it, all the parties their parents threw as kids, and festivals they attended; Sylvain wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen Felix dance before. “Do you… Know how to dance?” He asked cautiously.  </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Felix covered his face with his hand, as if it’d hide his shame. “... I do not.”</p><p> </p><p>No way would Sylvain allow his childhood best friend to go upstage and make a fool of himself. He hopped off of Felix’s bed. “That’s it!” Sylvain threw his arms up in the air. “I have no choice but to teach you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can figure it out on my own,” hissed Felix.</p><p> </p><p> He couldn’t. He knew that. Yet, he’d rather die than admit it.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain smirked. “Dance for me right now, Mister Confident.”</p><p> </p><p>The look on Felix’s face confirmed that he desperately needed help. Deer in a hunter’s crosshairs. His eyes wide, panicked. All his facial muscles visibly going taut as he swallowed with an audible <em> gulp </em>.</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t even know how to begin, would you?” Sylvain dared a step closer, clapping his hand on Felix’s shoulder. He practically shot daggers at Sylvain with his death glare.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Felix shoved down his pride. “I wouldn’t.” He chewed on his bottom lip. Saying it out loud felt like defeat.</p><p>Even if he didn’t like dancing, he hated losing that much more. And if Glenn had won the Cup, and so had his (lame excuse of-) a father, then so was he. “Teach me. Let’s get this over with.”</p><p> </p><p>He had two weeks to prepare, master dancing so he could beat everyone.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sylvain had a wicked smile on his face. “Good choice. I heard Dorothea got picked, and she’ll be a force to defeat.”</p><p>He took a step back and motioned for Felix to get closer. “I’ll lead. First, we’ll work on your stance.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Felix couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Did that matter? Stance? This wasn’t battle. What need was there to be so particular?</p><p> It was a concentrated effort to pay attention to Sylvain. The chorus in his head told him he’d regret this.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“As lead, I’ll be like this.” Sylvain demonstrated. One arm extended out, the other looped in front of him. He pulled Felix closer. </p><p> </p><p>Close enough their chests nearly touched. Felix could feel the heat as Sylvain exhaled from his nose. “This hand goes here…” He brought one of Felix’s hands up to meet his own. </p><p>“Then this one,” he paused, taking Felix’s free arm and draping it over his shoulder. It bridged the small gap between them. </p><p>Goddess Herself, now their chests really were touching. </p><p>Sylvain leaned in to whisper in Felix’s ear as his arm wrapped around his waist. “That hand goes there.”</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain’s hand dipped a little lower and-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> A squeeze. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Felix pushed him away. “You’re an asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t take a single thing seriously, which showed when Sylvain fell back on Felix’s bed, a deep gut laugh ringing. “Let loose a little, will you? It drives the ladies wild.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not one of your weekend lovers.” And it was insulting that Sylvain would say such. </p><p>Felix rubbed his backside as if he could wipe Sylvain off. Besides, he would be dancing alone. He shook his head. “This was a waste of my time. Go.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>This was not a winning battle for Sylvain. “Whatever you say, Felix.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t feel bad leaving. Sylvain knew it wouldn’t be long until Felix came to him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was thirty minutes. The soft chimes of Felix’s outfit gave it away. Sylvain could hear them getting louder with each thundering stomp. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Everyone was allowed a moment of weakness, right? Felix tried to rationalize his actions. There was nothing wrong with asking for help. Seeking advice is a sign of strength. </p><p>
  <em> It is absolutely okay to ask Sylvain Jose Gautier for help- </em>
</p><p>Felix dry heaved at his own affirmations. At least it numbed the embarrassment..</p><p> </p><p>“Look what the cat dragged in,” Sylvain purred. He made a grand gesture of a bow, stepping aside for Felix to come in. “I was a little hurt, you know, with your cruel words.” </p><p> </p><p>The hand he placed on Felix’s back lingered too long for his comfort. “Don’t coo like that,” Felix scoffed, “you knew I’d be back.”</p><p><em> Shit- </em> did Felix say that out loud?</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” Sylvain’s eyes filled with amusement.</p><p>“Where do we start?” Felix already operated on little patience, but it was especially low today.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain assumed the same stance as he had: one arm up, and the other looped. Felix took position without having to be told. This time, Sylvain made no move to sneak in a feel.</p><p>“Your main focus is going to be on your footwork,” he started. </p><p> </p><p>He moved gracefully, Felix couldn’t help but notice. When Sylvain moved one foot back, Felix moved one forward. They danced in small movements. “I know it’s hard to dance without music, but you’re doing great. Follow my lead.” Sylvain’s hand felt comforting as he dipped Felix.</p><p> </p><p>The lack of music hardly bothered Felix. It didn’t register to him at all, really. The bells and ornaments of his costume provided more than enough harmonic chime to make up for it.</p><p> </p><p>Leading, Sylvain’s moves were confident. He was sure of himself, and stable in ways that gave Felix a bit of hope for his budding skills. Sylvain murmured<em> ‘1, 2, 3…’ </em> as they danced.</p><p>He dipped Felix one last time before they wrapped their routine up.</p><p> </p><p>“That about covers the basics,” Sylvain began. “Think you’ll come back tomorrow?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Basics? </em> Felix’s mind raced. He was so sure that they’d done a full routine. Start, middle, and end- but it was only basics. <em> Fuck. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Wipe that look off your face!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Felix wasn’t even aware he had one.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Don’t you have like…” Sylvain paused as he counted on his fingers, “two weeks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but-”<em> I need to be good </em> <b> <em>now</em> </b> <em> . </em></p><p>Felix rubbed his temples with a tired hand. “Whatever. Let’s just continue.” Even though his knees wobbled at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain’s brows raised. Did Felix hear himself? Better yet… “Don’t you see how late it is, dude?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>It’d been midday when they started. Now, that sunny sky was replaced by a full moon, and the heavens covered with stars.</p><p> </p><p>What surprised Felix more than how long they’d been at it was how much he began to care. “Like you have anything better to do.” he waved his hand dismissively. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I do, and her name is <em> sleep </em>,” Sylvain laughed.</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, the muscles in Felix’s legs spasmed. He grabbed onto Sylvain’s desk for support. His face said everything<em> but </em> fine.</p><p>Felix couldn’t even protest against Sylvain’s help when he rushed over there. “By the looks of it, some rest would suit you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Sylvain was right. Felix nodded, too achy to protest. He made his way to the door. “Not so fast.” Sylvain gripped his wrist and tugged, chin jerking to the direction of his own bed.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” He followed his friend to the bed, anyway. Sitting on the edge and groaning as he outstretched his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain was laying by his wall, on his side, propped up by an elbow. He patted the empty space next to him. An invitation. “I’m not letting you leave until you give your body the break it deserves,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Felix knew his friend was insufferable, whiny if he didn’t get what he wanted. For him, he knew he had no other choice. It was that thought, then, which made him wonder: <em> Did Sylvain think the same of him, too?  </em></p><p>Earlier, he left with no hesitation. Sylvain shrugged when he walked out. His train of thought led him. Felix did say that Sylvain must’ve known he’d come back. Did he also know that Felix would follow what he said, for whatever reason?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The confession of it- </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Ah </em>. Racing thoughts made Felix’s head hurt. His hair tie felt like it was straining every inch of his skin back. He moved to undo it, his now-down locks like a dark curtain around his head.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It caught Sylvain’s attention, to say the least. The Dancer’s costume, Felix’s sharp features, now paired with his hair down. <em> Beautifully lethal.  </em></p><p>Heat rose to his face. He wasn’t sure when was the last time he saw Felix with his hair down. “You should perform like that,” he blabbed mindlessly. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Snap out of it,’ </em> Sylvain told himself. But could he be blamed? It wasn’t his fault that Felix was, <em> well-  </em></p><p>
  <em> “You’re so pretty.” </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Felix turned his head away, pink blush painting his cheeks. He hardly let his hair; in both the figurative and literal sense. Mostly due to the fact that he hated how much of Glenn he looked like- and his father, too, by that extent.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His hair, now wavy, had been ringlets when he was a child. Sylvain missed those ringlets sometimes.</p><p>Sylvain couldn’t stop the hand that reached over to feel Felix’s locks.</p><p> </p><p>He gasped, jerking his head in the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them said anything, but blushed like fools.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain tucked a piece of hair behind Felix’s ear. He made no move as his friend did, letting him feel his tresses. </p><p>There was something soft in Sylvain’s eyes. His lips, round and full, slightly parted. He spoke, “Do you remember us as kids?”</p><p> </p><p>Felix nodded. He tried to muster up the rudest voice he could. “What about it?</p><p>This behavior wasn’t Felix. Not the one everyone knew. Felix said<em> ‘fuck off’, ‘fuck you’, </em>and hated love and affection. Felix didn’t let people touch him, and he certainly didn’t lay there in a trance.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> But, Sylvain- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He tried to blink away whatever daze he was in. Pointless, though, because Felix was--</p><p><em> A guy, his childhood friend, probably straight, not interested </em>--</p><p>
  <em> Irresistible.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His fingers went numb, still touching the side of Felix. “Do you remember the promise we made?”<br/>
<em> To stay together until the day they died. </em></p><p> </p><p>Felix would like to imagine they’d go on the same day, one not staying on the earth without the other.</p><p>Sylvain would believe it would be until then, <em> and then some </em>, too.</p><p> </p><p>Felix only repeated, “What about it?”</p><p>Of course he remembered that promise. He’d never back out of it or go against it. No Fraldarius went against their word, but he had stuck to it for more than just that.</p><p>He would stick with anything that involved Sylvain. </p><p> </p><p>Like these stupid dance lessons.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain’s thumb moved from its resting place under Felix's ear. It swept under his jaw, curving up to run across his bottom lip, and slowly dragged down until he held Felix’s chin. Sylvain craned his head up, then down, if only because he had this grip on Felix. Because he could.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Because he loved Felix, and always had-  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain did another long blink even if he was aware it wouldn’t sober. There was no sobering up from this.</p><p> </p><p>Deep down, Felix understood this, too. Felt this, too. Even if he was lost on how to communicate it. Love wasn’t going to get him anywhere. But, now, he felt like he was everywhere. He let Sylvain hold him. The shelled-off part of him wisely stayed dormant. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It couldn’t have been anymore natural. Sylvain moved without restraint. He wasn’t sure he could stop himself if he wanted to; and Felix was more than strong enough to disable him- and didn’t.</p><p>More natural than any woman Sylvain had ever been with, and far more than the men that he kept on the downlow. This wasn’t just anyone, it was Felix.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain moved in closer. </p><p> </p><p>Felix’s eyes fluttered. The watery moonlight bounced off his dark blue hair.</p><p> </p><p>He was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain’s lips brushed softly over Felix’s. A request of permission. It made his chest tight, left his stomach with butterflies.</p><p> Felix responded with a brush of his own. Even if Felix wasn’t sure why he was so quick to disarm his defenses, he was beyond caring. Sylvain was in front of him. Sylvain was all around him. </p><p> </p><p>Their lips barely skimmed each other. They stayed like that. A slow, teasing pace. Each meeting became deeper, each brush a little harder and kept around a little longer. Sylvain inched his body closer. He needed more of Felix. He drank up any bit Felix offered up to him. </p><p>Sylvain had a particular thirst to be quenched. </p><p>A 20 year long itch that would finally be scratched.</p><p> </p><p>Felix wanted to open himself up in any way he could. He needed to get drunk off Sylvain. Need, need, need- there was so much need. Heat built up in his chest. It radiated to his face, his stomach, in his core, down to his loins. </p><p>
  <em> Fire. </em>
</p><p>His desire felt like it was going to melt him. </p><p> </p><p>And when he considered the magic classes he took up, he began to think he’d actually combust.</p><p> </p><p>Felix pulled away. “Fuck,” he breathed sharply. He had to will ice into his veins, if only so he wouldn’t light Sylvain’s room in flames. That tendril of magical ice was no match for his heat. It left him boiling. He’d wear this outfit all day, he’d dance his nights away with Sylvain. </p><p>His voice was soft, in contrast to the harsh yearning he felt. “I want you-”</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain nodded, his forehead pressed against Felix’s. Words had left him long ago. Nothing could convey what happened beneath his surface. “Yeah.” He grabbed a hold of Felix with both hands, going in for one more kiss. Felix had his wide mouth open. Full access. “I want you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands couldn’t go fast enough, already in a pinch to get Felix out his clothes. The costume was intricate in many ways. Lovely, but annoying when Sylvain’s focus was on getting him stripped. He broke their kiss to actually see what he was doing. </p><p> </p><p>There was no latch to undo, and no knots to untie. How the hell did he even get this thing on?</p><p> </p><p> It doesn’t make things easier that Felix is straining against the compression shorts- and <em> desperate. </em>His hips swishing to meet Sylvain wherever he can. His mouth hung open, the lewdest sounds coming out.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain only wondered what sounds he could get when he fucked him.</p><p>A thought that went directly to his dick.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave the damn thing on,” Felix groaned. Impatient.</p><p> Not like he hadn’t had to clean questionable things off his clothes before. Maybe it’d render the costume unusable and he wouldn’t have to dance.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure--”</p><p> </p><p>Goddess, Felix hated how he was working on pure desire. “Just fuck me already.”</p><p> </p><p>That sounded more like the Felix he knew. Sylvain nodded and slid his shorts off. Hard and already leaking, Felix sprung out. “That’s- <em> wow-” </em> Felix was fucking <em> massive </em>. “You sure you wanna bottom?” Sylvain wasn’t a fan of bottoming, but it felt wrong to not put that thing to use.</p><p> </p><p>Felix shot Sylvain a <em> look </em> that sent him back to work quickly.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><em> Oil, right </em>. “Top drawer, grab the bottle closest to the left.” He hoped Felix understood what he was getting at. Sylvain gulped, steeling himself before dipping his head down to kiss around Felix’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Even trying to get the oil, Felix kept up with his hip bucking. Any contact he could get, he chased. Sylvain bit his thigh, mumbling something about Felix being rude.</p><p> </p><p>Felix didn’t think he was rude at all, though. He was eager, even if he didn’t know how to show it. He grabbed the oil bottle which was nearing emptiness. “Of course.” Felix tossed it at Sylvain.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have any room to speak. Sylvain’s fingers were skilled. One slid in easily enough that he was taken aback. “Have you-- has anyone--”</p><p> </p><p>In Felix’s mind, flashed his own emptying oil bottle. He shook his head. “You’re the first.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Fuck </em>.</p><p> </p><p>Any little thing was only going to get Sylvain hotter. Knowing that this was his first time, a flood of questions came rushing into Sylvain’s head.<em> Had he waited for this- for him? Did he always want Sylvain to take it? </em>His head spun. </p><p>He slid another finger in and was pleased with the resistance that met him. Felix tipped his head back and let out the most obscene moan when Sylvain found his sweet spot.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain couldn’t get out his pants fast enough.</p><p> </p><p>When he tried to move his fingers out, Felix grabbed onto his wrist and led his hand back in. Sylvain had to settle, then, using his free hand to pull down his pants as much as he could.</p><p> </p><p>Felix felt his mouth water looking at Sylvain, hung and heavy between his thighs. It was going to wreck him. Hopefully he was as skilled with it as he was with his fingers. Sylvain stroked where it was most sensitive, hard enough that Felix arched his back. </p><p>He barely processed that Sylvain was no longer in him.</p><p> </p><p>Despite all the heat, Sylvain’s hand was cold, sending Felix a body-wrecking shiver as he wrapped his hand around his cock. That pure fire within him dancing with the chill of Sylvain. </p><p>He gave Felix slow, experimental pumps, his hand wrapped tight.</p><p> </p><p>Every little thing made it harder for Sylvain to hold back. With anyone else, he could withstand. He loved prepwork and foreplay, even. But for Felix- it was different. “I gotta be in you.” His voice low, husky.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“What’s taking you so long?” Felix demanded</p><p> </p><p>That was all Sylvain needed.</p><p> </p><p>Night’s breeze came in through the open window, the temperature of the room dropping. The cold oil on Sylvain’s dick made him groan. “Fuck,”</p><p> </p><p>Did he like the feeling of the cold? Felix thought as much with the way Sylvain’s nipples hardened underneath his shirt. He’d keep that mind; next time. For now, he was full of pure fire. White internal flames making him glow.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so lovely,” Sylvain muttered, aligning himself to Felix’s hole. He lifted his hips on his own, making it easier for Sylvain. How was this his first time-- The thought was interrupted when Felix tightened around him.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes half lidded and full of desire, Felix took in the sight of Sylvain. Sweat beading at his forehead, face red, and with such lust surrounding him. Felix rolled his eyes at Sylvain spreading him, the first push in a slow thing.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain held Felix’s knees for some leverage. His pace was unhurried, movements no more than soft drags. He hit all the right places, and loved the curses and every deep moan it earned him.</p><p> </p><p>There were too many things that Sylvain wanted to do. If Felix ever gave him another chance, he’d keep his cool long enough to do all of it. He’d undo him with his mouth, then he’d see Felix choke trying to take all of him- ever the overachiever. The mental image was hot. For a second, Sylvain forgot he no longer needed to fantasize about that, because Felix was messy and undone underneath him now.</p><p> </p><p>His brows furrowed and lips parted, Felix slapped the back of his hand to his forehead. Pleasure shot through him in waves of shocks with each thrust. Sylvain lost his restraint whether he realized or not. He made no gentle moves, only rough, calculated fucking. Felix reached his free hand to jerk himself off.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain’s pants felt faster than his heart. It’d been too long since he’d enjoyed himself. Any vision he had of the dancer could never compare to the sight before him. Blue hair scattered like a halo. </p><p>He grabbed a handful and tugged just to hear the vile things spilling out of Felix.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been waiting,” confessed Sylvain. One hand snaked down Felix’s thigh, up his abs, and straight to his chest to play with his nipples through the fabric of the costume.</p><p> </p><p>This damned costume.</p><p> </p><p>Though covered, Felix turned his head to the side. He wasn’t shameless enough to face Sylvain as he said, “I wanted you to be my first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how sexy you are?” Sylvain rasped. </p><p>Buried entirely in Felix, but he craved more. He leaned in, walking one hand forward until they were chest-to-chest. The tips of their noses touched, and Sylvain’s hair like rubies in the moonlight fell and blended with Felix’s.</p><p> </p><p>Sylvain moved the hand that Felix covered his face with. </p><p>In turn, the hand Felix was touching himself with dropped. He was so close to Sylvain, he could rub against him.</p><p> </p><p>A definite loss in leeway in his position. Sylvain couldn’t care. They joined in a deep kiss before Sylvain dipped his lower. He littered kisses across Felix’s jaw- then lower. A trail of bites to cover his neck.</p><p> </p><p>He mixed sucking, kissing, and biting. Not one inch of Felix’s neck hadn’t received attention. It would bruise so bad in the morning. Maybe it’d force Felix to wear his hair down again.</p><p> </p><p>Even if he couldn’t fuck the way he wanted to, Sylvain could still grind in this position. </p><p>He did just that. </p><p> </p><p>Felix was a spasming wreck with those targeted hits to his prostate. Between that, the way he worked his hips to be in time with Sylvain, and the way his cock rubbed against the harsh material of Sylvain’s shirt-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He didn’t know what to do. He grabbed and released the sheets. Too high to grab, and needing that grounding to bring him back to earth. </p><p>Felix squeezed his eyes shut as he came. Completely undone.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The sheer eroticism clouded Sylvain. He wouldn’t last much longer, either, but he wasn’t sure if Felix could handle the overstimulation. He lifted himself up, pulling out despite Felix’s whines in protest.</p><p> </p><p>“Just stay like this,” said Sylvain, as he began pumping his dick to the view of Felix fucked-out. Thinking about the events of the night, how Felix practically saved himself for him- it was enough to push Sylvain over the edge. He covered his tip to cum in his palm.</p><p> </p><p>Good thing he had tissues by the bed.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You’re disgusting,” Felix drawled when he realized why Sylvain had tissues there.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sylvain was usually never this drained after sex. Not like he applied this energy or passion to anyone else, though. It was a good while since he had felt this satisfied. But the aftercare- he still needed to clean them up-</p><p> </p><p>Felix tugged his collar to bring Sylvain down. Without his internal flames, he felt the frost of the night. “We should rest.”</p><p> </p><p>He made a mental note to bitch Sylvain out for making a mess on him in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>